Naruto's New Journey
by FrozenMaelstrom
Summary: Come along Naruto's new journey in San Fransokyo. Read about Naruto trying to hide his abilities and be normal. Will Naruto be able to fit in and hide his abilities or will he discovered and taken?


Naruto knew this was the end, even though he was able to defeat Madara, he still had a trick up his sleeve. As Naruto and his friends gathered around Naruto because they knew Naruto was about to sacrifice himself for the world.

"There must be another way Naruto, we can't lose you, who is going to be the hokage?" questioned Hinata.

The rest of the gang agreed with Hinata. Nobody wanted to lose Naruto, who was the main reason they were able to win the war against Madara and Obito.

"Someone has to save this world, and if I have to do it to save those precious to me then I would gladly sacrifice myself." Naruto told his friends. "Y'all might want to leave right now, I can sense Madara preparing for his final jutsu."

Everyone left and Naruto was ready for his last battle against Madara.

'Hey Kurama you ready to face Madara?' Naruto told his friend.

'**This is very noble of you Naruto to sacrifice yourself to save those precious to you. Hurry let's go face Madara once and for all' **spoke the nine tails within Naruto's mind.

Naruto landed a few feet away from Madara and saw him smirk.

"Very foolish for you to have come." Madara told Naruto as he finished his jutsu.

"Not on my watch." Naruto told Madara as he went into his nine tails chakra mode.

With Naruto's speed he was able to disrupt Madara jutsu and caused a huge explosion. Both were thrown a few feet away from each other. Madara growled in frustration. He had wasted most of his chakra for that jutsu.

Naruto quickly went through some hand signs and shouted, "Forbidden style: Vortex of Destruction!"

Out of nowhere a vortex was being formed sucking everything in its path. Madara looked in fear as the vortex was getting near but he couldn't move due to chakra exhaustion. Madara was impressed by Naruto, Naruto knew he was going to lose in a taijutsu match against Madara and decided to use a jutsu guaranteed to kill the enemy. Madara saw Naruto chakra mode vanish and saw him collapse on the floor.

Naruto looked up to see the vortex headed towards them.

'Well I guess this is it Kurama, it was nice to able and gain your trust and be my friend and even partner.' Thought Naruto.

"**Yeah, you know you were the second person to have gained my trust and it was nice to work with you too." Kurama spoke within Naruto's mind.**

The vortex sucked Naruto, Madara and then it soon vanished leaving no trace of the two fallen fighters.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his parents and Jiraya in front of him. Naruto quickly rushed towards him and brought them into a big hug.

"Nice to see you, brat." Jiraya said and then was proceeded to get punched by Kushina. "Ow, dang it Minato control your wife. Any way Naruto congratulations on being able to achieve peace in all the elemental nation with the death of Madara."

"We are very proud of you Naruto. Its good to see their son achieve what seemed to be impossible." Kushina told Naruto.

"So what now." Naruto said.

"Well your journeys not over yet Naruto." Minato told his son.

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"It seems kami has other plans for you Naruto." Minato told Naruto.

As soon as he said that Naruto's body began to fade.

"What's happening?" Naruto said in panic.

"It seems you are waking up brat." Jiraya told his godson.

"Remember Naruto we will always be with you" Kushina told her son.

Soon Naruto was gone.

In Tadashi's lab

Tadashi was very happy. After 84 tries Baymax was now functional. He couldn't wait to show Hiro. Tadashi stayed late in his lab doing some finishing touches on Baymax. Tadashi gazed into the night sky still excited to tell Hiro. Suddenly he saw a bright flash outside his room. Tadashi left his lab and went to investigate the sudden flash outside. Tadashi arrived where the flash came from but was confused to see a teenager around the age of 18. Tadashi saw that he had some injuries and quickly hurdled him over his shoulder and took him inside.

Tadashi shouted in false pain to activate Baymax and soon enough Baymax was activated.

"Ok Baymax scan him." Tadashi commanded.

Baymax scanned the blonde and said, "This person seems to have bruises but his body is doing a good job of healing itself and it seems to be visible to the naked eye. There is no information about this in my database."

Tadashi heard what Baymax said and was shocked, he could see the bruises heal and turn to its normal color. Tadashi heard the blond groan.

In Naruto's mindscape

Naruto was in front of Kurama's cage staring at the huge fox.

"Hey Kurama wake up, it happens that kami has other plans for us." Naruto said.

Kurama woke up and stared at Naruto and said, "**What do you mean Kami has other plans for us**?"

"Well my dad didn't really explain what our new mission was but we can see what kami has for us." Naruto responded to Kurama.

"**Well it seems that somebody has found you.**" Kurama informed Naruto.

"Let's go see what this is about." Naruto told Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he felt his muscles ache. Naruto opened his eyes to see a big white marshmallow. Naruto looked around and saw a person.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto questioned the person.

"Hello I'm Tadashi Hamada and this is Baymax." Tadashi said as he introduced the robot beside him.

"So Naruto how did you get here?" Tadashi questioned Naruto.

"Well you see I performed this jutsu and I was sucked in and that's it." Naruto told Tadashi.

'**You idiot we should have kept that a secret, we don't know where we are and what are his intentions are.' **Kurama scolded Naruto.

'Whoops too late for that now, but you know I have a great judge of character.'

"Um Naruto what is a jutsu?" asked Tadashi.

"Well, jutsu is the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu a ninja has to use their chakra." Naruto informed Tadashi.

"What is chakra?" asked Tadashi.

"Chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy. Instead of telling you why don't I show you?" Naruto said as he prepared to go into his nine tails chakra mode.

As Naruto entered his nine tails chakra mode Tadashi saw a change in his appearance. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to have changed to orange. Naruto was shrouded with yellow chakra and releases chakra as flickering flames.

"Baymax scan Naruto." Tadashi commanded Baymax.

Baymax looked at Naruto and scanned him.

"Scan complete." Baymax said in his robotic voice. 'It happens that Naruto cells has regenerated to its max and has fully healed all his injuries. But I can detect some type of presence with Naruto."

"What does he mean by that Naruto." Questioned Tadashi.

Naruto closed his eyes and Tadashi saw Naruto hair turn spikier than normal and his whisker marks seem to have widen and thicken. Naruto finally opened eyes only for Tadashi to see his eye color change. Now Naruto's eyes were red and became silted.

"**It seems your friend was able to detect me." Kurama spoke through Naruto.**

Tadashi was startled, he didn't expect for Naruto to completely change.

"**I am Kurama the nine tails stuck within Naruto his whole life and what exactly is your friend."** Kurama said as he pointed towards.

"Hi I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax responded to Kurama.

"Baymax here is a robot I designed to help people. How are you inside Naruto?" Tadashi asked Kurama.

"**Let's just say I'm sealed within him. Naruto wants to talk to you so goodbye for now." **Kurama said as he switched back to Naruto normal appearance.

"A robot? We don't have those back home." Naruto told Tadashi.

"Home? Where exactly is your home Naruto?" Tadashi questioned Naruto.

Naruto pointed towards him headband and proudly stated, "I come from the village hidden in the leaves."

Tadashi was confused he has never heard of the place Naruto has come from. Tadashi grabbed a globe and threw at Naruto and told him to locate the village.

"That's weird these countries are not the same one in my map." Naruto informed Tadashi. Naruto then took his own map and gave it to Tadashi. Tadashi opened the map only to countries that are not in the globe.

"Unbelievable." Both Tadashi and Naruto said.

"It seems that you are not from this place." Tadashi told Naruto. "Hey Naruto I was wondering can you sense people who have chakra."

"Yes I just have to go to sage mode." Naruto said as he sat down and began to meditate. It was hard for Naruto to collect natural energy, but he still able go into sage mode but it took longer than usual. When Naruto was finished he stood up and opened his eyes. Tadashi saw that Naruto had orange pigmentations around his eye and yellow, toad like irises.

"I'm going to try something." Naruto said as he went through the hand signs for summoning jutsu.

Nothing happened and Tadashi asked, "Was that supposed to do something."

"Yeah it was suppose to summon a toad that helps me in combat." Any way I can't seem to find any person with chakra."

"Now that I remember, how you got here, it seems that you are not from this world due to having awesome abilities that no human has but seems natural from wherever you are." Tadashi asked Naruto.

"Well we were having a war where I'm from and to stop the mad man I had to sacrifice myself and perform the forbidden jutsu that will kill the enemy and myself. I was dead for a while I guess because I saw my dead parents and sensei, but they told my journey was not over." Naruto informed Tadashi.

"I would not have believed you if you hadn't shown me your cool abilities. But we have to hide your abilities from others it's not normal for a person to have unique abilities. It's getting late, assuming you have nowhere to stay, why don't you rest at our place till you find a place of your own?" Asked Tadashi.

"Thanks Tadashi, if you need help with something don't hesitate to ask." Naruto told Tadashi. "Hey do you have books that I can read about the all things I need to know to function in this society."

"Now that you mention it you do need to catch up so no one question you, but that will take a long time for you to learn all of that." Tadashi said.

"Not exactly." Naruto said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi said with a confused expression on his face.

Naruto then did a tiger seal and shouted, "Kage bunshin no Jutsu." Then the whole room was filled with Naruto. Tadashi was astounded, he went towards the nearest Naruto to see if he was an illusion, but was surprised that his hand touched Naruto shoulder.

"How will having multiples clones help you." Said the confused genius.

"These clones are special not only can they perform any task and when they dispel themselves I will learn whatever they have learned. So it will be easy for me anything for a short amount of time with the help of my shadow clones. So do you know where the library is?" Naruto asked Tadashi.

"Yes sure I'll show you the way. Good thing no one is here." Tadashi said.

As soon as they reached the library, Naruto created over 200 shadow clones.

The real Naruto and Tadashi left the clones in the library and left the campus. They headed towards Tadashi's scooter.

"Get on Naruto." Tadashi told Naruto.

"So you just sit on it?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes, now get on." Said Tadashi.

Naruto was still skeptical with the scooter. None the less he got on the scooter. As they left the campus, Tadashi couldn't help but ask, "Hey Naruto why are do you trust me with your secret?"

"Well back at home, I always had a way to distinguish those were bad or good and I can tell you're a great person, someone who is willing to help the world and you help me confirm my thoughts with Baymax. You invented a robot that will save countless lives." Naruto told Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled, he was happy he was able to meet Naruto. It took a while for them to arrive at their destination. Tadashi turned off the scooter and took off his helmet. Naruto got off and saw the name of the shop and it said, "Lucky Cat Café."

Tadashi opened the door and ushered Naruto in.

"It's about time you got here Tadashi." Said the woman.

"Sorry, I was working with something and my friend here needs help." Tadashi replied.

"Tadashi you didn't you didn't tell me you had a beautiful sister." Naruto said as looked at the woman.

This caused two reactions, embarrassment and annoyed. Tadashi proceeded to punch Naruto in his arm. Cass blushed in embarrassment, it was so long since someone has called her beautiful.

"Ow. Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Tadashi's friend." Naruto introduced himself to the woman as he put his hand forward for a handshake.

Cass shake his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Cass Hamada and I'm their aunt."

"Could have fooled me." Naruto said as he laughed as he realized why Tadashi had hit him.

"Anyway Aunt Cass Naruto needs a place to stay for the night and I was wondering if he could stay here." Tadashi asked Aunt Cass.

"Sure he can stay." Cass said in her cheerful tone. "Go wash up dinner is almost ready."

"Ok." Tadashi replied.

Tadashi went upstairs and Naruto followed him.

"Remember Naruto to keep your abilities a secret. I want you to meet my bother Hiro."

"Yeah I know, I will only reveal my powers when it is needed to save or help someone." Naruto replied to the inventor.

Tadashi opened his room to see Hiro working on something.

"So what are you working on Hiro." Asked the older brother.

"Nothing. Who is he?" Questioned Hiro.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Tadashi's friend." Naruto replied to the younger Hamada.

"So are you a student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology?" Hiro questioned Naruto.

"Boys dinners ready!" Shouted Aunt Cass from the kitchen.

"Come on guys Aunt Cass made wings with the special hot sauce!" shouted Hiro as he ran towards the kitchen.

"So what do we tell him?" Naruto asked Tadashi.

"Don't worry about it, I'll think of something." Tadashi told the blond.

The duo headed down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen. Naruto couldn't help but smile, he knows what ever happen he will be there for his new friends.

As they sat down, Cass couldn't help but ask, "So how did you two met?"

"Well when I first arrived I was lost and Tadashi noticed and asked me if I needed help, and from there we hit off. We have something in common like our dream to change to the world for the better." Naruto answered.

"So are you a student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology too?" Cass asked the blonde.

"Yes" responded Naruto.

"So what's your major?" asked the young Hamada.

"Robotics Engineer." Naruto lied flawlessly.

"Oh so like Tadashi here." Aunt Cass said.

"Exactly." responded Tadashi.

When everyone was finished with their dinner, Naruto helped Cass with the dishes and soon left to their rooms. Naruto followed Tadashi and told him, "Nice save?"

"Yes." Replied Tadashi. "For today you can sleep on my bed while I will use the sleeping bag."

"No, I refuse. Why don't I use the sleeping bag?" Naruto questioned.

"Because your are the guest." Replied Tadashi.

"But I don't want you to use the sleeping bag since this is your bed." Naruto told Tadashi.

"Come on Naruto, stop being so stubborn." Tadashi said.

"I'm going to knock you out and putting you in your bed." Naruto said.

"No you won't." Tadashi said.

"Too late." Naruto replied.

With speed only Naruto was able to move, he quickly moved behind Tadashi. Tadashi was shocked to see Naruto disappear and reappear behind him in a second. Naruto proceeded to deliver a quick blow to Tadashi's neck and knocked him out cold.

Just in Hiro entered the room and saw Tadashi out cold and Naruto picking him up.

"Did you knock out Tadashi?" questioned the young genius.

"Yeah." Replied the blond.

"Cool! Think you can teach me Naruto." Asked Hiro.

"Why?" Naruto questioned the blond.

"Every time I go bot-fighting I tend to find trouble with sore losers and they want to hurt me." Hiro informed Naruto.

"Well in that case then I could teach you some moves." Naruto told the young genius.

"Cool, what do you know karate, taekwondo?" Asked Hiro.

"I made my own style which I would say is pretty effective." Naruto told Hiro. "Let's go to bed I teach you tomorrow."

"Okay." Replied Hiro as he went towards his bed.

Naruto picked up Tadashi and put him on his bed. Naruto then got the sleeping bag and slipped in.

"Goodnight Naruto." Hiro said as he yawned.

"Goodnight Hiro." Naruto replied.

Naruto was meditating and went into his mindscape.

"Hey Kurama, so do you like our new friends?" The blond asked his friend.

"**That Tadashi fellow is very interesting, to create a robot who was able to sense me within you. I'm still skeptical on telling him all of your abilities. Sometimes you can be to trusting to strangers you met Naruto." **Kurama told Naruto.

"Come on Kurama stop being so skeptical. You know I distinguish the good and the bad. And I can tell Tadashi is a good person. He wants to change the world a better place." Naruto replied to Kurama.

"**We'll see how it goes. Get some sleep and dispel your clones, I'll sort your memories so you don't feel the backlash of dispelling them at once." **Kurama told Naruto.

"Thanks Kurama, and I can't wait to see what the world has in store for us." Said the blonde.

Kurama nods and goes to sleep. Naruto decides to go to sleep excited for the new day to come.

In the morning

Tadashi groaned as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was Naruto not wanting to sleep in his bed and getting knocked out. He looked around the room and was surprised not see Hiro. He usually likes to sleep in. Tadashi looked towards the sleeping bag and didn't see Naruto. Tadashi went down stairs to see if they were eating breakfast. He only saw Aunt Cass.

"Hey Aunt Cass do you know where Naruto and Hiro are?" questioned Tadashi.

"There in the garage." Cass replied.

"Ok thanks." Tadashi said as he went towards the garage.

"Now try back kick." Ordered Naruto.

"Ok." Replied he young Hamada.

Tadashi entered the garage to see Hiro attempt to do a back kick.

"It seems that you are too tense, relax." Naruto informed the young genius.

Hiro nodded and tried again and had better results than the previous one.

Hiro saw Tadashi and said "Oh hey Tadashi did you get a good night sleep."

Hiro snickered when he saw Tadashi give Naruto an annoyed look.

"What are you doing Hiro?" Tadashi asked his younger brother.

"Naruto agreed to teach me to defend myself." Hiro answered.

"That's nice, now I don't have to bail you out anymore." Tadashi told his younger brother.

"Come on Tadashi don't be like that." Naruto said.

"So what are we doing today Tadashi?" asked Naruto.

"We are going back to my lab to get something. Come on." Tadashi told Naruto as he went to retrieve his scooter.

"Remember Hiro practice those moves I showed you." Naruto told the young Hamada as he got on the scooter.

As the two headed towards San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. As soon as they arrived, Tadashi told Naruto to stay close.

"Hey Naruto did you ever dispelled your clones yesterday." Tadashi asked the blonde.

"Don't worry Tadashi, I already dispelled them, I learned a lot to science, history, math. So do you have any friends besides me?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yeah I'd even introduce them to you. Come on." Tadashi said as he led the way.

Tadashi and Naruto entered a lab and saw many students along with many robots.

"Watch out!" Screamed the figure on the bike. Naruto jumped at least 10 feet up in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the blonde jump what would seem impossible. The figure on the bike came to a sudden stop and walked towards Naruto. Naruto got a good look at the figure on the bike with the helmet. The figure was wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves.

Naruto knew he screwed up because of the look that Tadashi gave him.

The figure with the helmet took off her helmet to reveal a girl with a slender figure, fair skin, pink lips, and short black hair with violet streaks, lavender eye shadow and brown eyes.

"How did you do that?" the girl questioned.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. We saw you jump 10 feet off the ground. How did you do jump so high?" Said the girl.

"I guess it was a reflex since you almost hit me with your bike." Naruto told her.

Everyone in the class bought that lie except for the girl.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" Naruto said.

"I'm Ethel but my friends call me GoGo Tomago." GoGo said.

"So are you Tadashi's friend?" Naruto asked GoGo.

GoGo nodded and went back to her station to work on her bike. Naruto followed her

"Electromagnetic suspension." Naruto said as he inspected the bike.

GoGo nodded and said "Zero resistance, faster bike but not fast enough."

GoGo walked away and Tadashi motioned Naruto to come over.

"What the heck was that Naruto, I told you to hide your abilities and you had to blow it up. Everyone may have bought that lie but I can see that GoGo doesn't believe you." Tadashi told his friend.

Naruto patted Tadashi's back and said, "Don't worry about it Tadashi."

Tadashi went towards Wasabi and introduced Naruto.

"Hey Wasabi I want you to meet my friend Naruto."

"Hello Naruto nice to meet you. A friend of Tadashi is a friend of mine, you can call me Wasabi."

"So what are you working on Wasabi?" questioned Naruto.

"Here catch." Wasabi said as he threw an apple at him.

Naruto was about catch the apple when it was suddenly sliced until Wasabi showed him the reason why.

"Cool laser-induced plasma!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"See you later Wasabi." Naruto said as he followed Tadashi.

Naruto sees naturally beautiful girl with lightly tanned skin, bright green eyes and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large, magenta rimmed glasses.

Naruto walks up to the girl and says, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm new around here and I was wondering what you are working on?"

"Hello Naruto if you're a friend of Tadashi then you can call me Honey Lemon and I'm working on chemical metal embrittlement."

Tadashi walk near them and says, "Nice job Honey Lemon."

"By the way who comes with the nicknames?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me." Said the 'lizard'

Naruto was startled, he read about everything he needed to know to function in this society but he did not read about this and thought it was monster.

Naruto proceeded to punch the 'monster' so hard if flew across the room. Naruto knew as soon as he hit the 'monster' he screwed up.

"Fred!" shouted GoGo, Wasabi, Tadashi and Honey Lemon.

"You jerk!" shouted GoGo as rushed towards Naruto intending to punch him.

Tadashi knew this problem escalated too quickly if everyone charged towards Naruto. Tadashi was glad that Honey Lemon didn't go. Tadashi didn't who he should be worried for his classmates or Naruto. But as soon as he saw Naruto dodge everyone's attacks e wasn't worried any more, though he should talk to Naruto about punching Fred. Everyone was getting tired of not being able to hit the blond even though they had more quantity but they realized he had more quality in his way of dodging.

GoGo yelled in frustration, "Why can't we hit you?" as she tried to hit Naruto one last time but failed.

Naruto knew he was the cause for this ruckus so he stayed on the defense and not the offense.

"Hey Honey I was wondering how come you didn't charge like the rest?" Tadashi asked Honey.

"Naruto has that aura of a warrior." Honey answered.

"As impressive that was to watch Naruto we have to talk." Tadashi told Naruto.

Naruto nodded as he went towards Tadashi. Both left the lab and went into Tadashi's lab. Tadashi punched Naruto even though Naruto could have dodged it, he deserved it.

"Naruto why did you have to punch Fred." Tadashi asked Naruto.

"He was startled, back in my world people would some creatures to help them in combat. And when I was reading I did not read about this and I reacted." Naruto informed Tadashi.

"Good thing you stayed on the defense, it would have been a total massacre." Tadashi told Naruto. "Let's go back so you can go and apologize."

Naruto nodded and the duo headed back and most of Tadashi's classmates left except for his friends.

"Hey guys Naruto has something to say." Tadashi said as he motioned Naruto his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for punching Fred. It's just the costume brought some bad memories." Naruto said in an apologetic tone.

Fred took of his costume and went towards Naruto and said, "No harms done Naruto, good thing I had that costume on because that was on heck of a punch." Fred said in his usual excited voice.

The two shake their hands as a sign of Fred forgiving Naruto.

"How did you do all that, you made them look like kids going against a professional teacher in karate?" questioned Fred.

GoGo and Wasabi was also wondering that too seeing how no one was able to land a hit on the blond.

"I was trained at a young age to fight." Naruto answered Fred's question.

"That's so cool." Fred replied.

"Never got the chance to ask you Fred. What's your major?" Naruto asked Fred.

"I'm not a student but I'm the school's mascot." Fred answered Naruto's question.

The gang talked for a while and ate pizza and Naruto was enjoying himself. Soon they began to leave on by one. Only Tadashi and Naruto were in the lab.

"Come on Naruto let's go, remember you still have to teach Hiro some of your moves." Tadashi told the blond.

"Go on ahead, and take my shadow clone I want to go and check this city out." Naruto told Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded and got on the scooter with the shadow clone. Naruto went into the city and was fascinated with everything. Naruto felt someone following him and went into an empty alley. Naruto hid in the shadows and lose the pursuer.

"Lost him." Yelled the figure.

Naruto instantly recognized the voice.

"GoGo!" Naruto said in shock as he came out from the shadows.

'Why would she be following me' Naruto thought.

'**Maybe it's because she knows something is going on. Like how you jumped 10 feet in the air, which does not seem possible for these people in this world.' **Kurama informed Naruto.

"There you are, we need to talk" said the adrenaline junkie.

"Okay, quick I can feel people coming towards us."

"Stop and put your hands up or else." Said a random thug with his group.

"Now give all of your money." Said thug #2

GoGo was about to hand over her money but Naruto quickly said "No."

"What was that?" said random thug #3.

"No I will not give you my money." Naruto clarified for the thugs.

"You're going to get it now you punk." Said the leader of the gang.

The leader of the gang proceeded to take out a knife and moved towards Naruto. With speed no one saw Naruto was behind the thug. Everyone was surprised, no one expected for the blond to move quickly. Naruto then gave a quick blow to the thug in the neck effectively knocking him. The thugs were shocked, none of them were able to knock out their leader together and here was a blond who moved too fast. GoGo was also shocked not only was the blond able to jump an impressive 10 feet in the air but was also able to move fast enough that they couldn't see.

The thugs finally registered what happened and went to attack the blond. GoGo was amazed back in the lab Naruto only remained in the defense but now he was in the offense. GoGo watched as the thugs fell on by one.

This all took 10 seconds, which GoGo found impressive to win against five thugs.

"Way to go Naruto, makes me realize that we were lucky that you stayed on the defense back in the lab." GoGo told Naruto.

Naruto and GoGo were about to leave the alley when one of the thugs got up and ran towards GoGo a knife in his hands prepared to stab her. GoGo closed her eyes expecting to fell pain but when she opened her eyes she did not expect for Naruto to take the hit. Naruto then punched the thug and knocked him out.

GoGo looked at his wound and said, "Come on Naruto let's to Tadashi's home and get your wound fixed up."


End file.
